The Chosen One AND Mutant
by Heart-of-Angels
Summary: Harry goes to Azkaban for the murder of five muggles. He gets out and goes back to school for 7th year. Jean Gray is DADA teacher. Sirius is alive. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, sorry.**

_A friend is someone who knows you and loves you just the same._

–_Elbert Hubbard_

The Chosen One AND Mutant

CH. 1 Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter was on the Hogwarts Express, in his own compartment, in the very back. His hair was wet all over his face. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a red t-shirt. He was also a freed convict from Azkaban. Everyone who passed his compartment looked inside at the one they betrayed, their savior.

Yes, that's right Harry was sentenced to Azkaban for murder. He had no trial, no troth potions, no friends, and no believers. Except Sirius, Luna, Remus, Ginny, Neville, and Tonks. Then when he was released, everyone thought that he would forgive them for the pain they caused!

**THE ONE WHO WILL WIN**

Suddenly the door opened revealing his ex-best friends, Ginny, and Padfoot his new pet.

"Hey Prongslet," Sirius greeted him as he changed back.

"Hey"

"He mate, why are you all the way back here," asked Ron.

"… Nothing"

After a few minutes of total silence the train lurched to a stop. The lights went out and it was immensely cold. Sirius immediately changed into Padfoot. Harry stepped out of the compartment and locked the rest of them. The dementors entered and went straight to Harry. As soon as they breathed in Harry started seeing the visions of Voldemort, his parents' murder, and the graveyard. He tried hard to concentrate on a happy memory. Once he got one he shouted,"_Expecto Patronum". _His stag erupted and shredded the dementors because of the power. Harry then fell unconscious.

**THE CHOSEN ONE SHALL LIVE**

"Prongslet…Prongslet…Prongslet!"

Harry opened his eyes, the train was working again. He sat up and leaned against the door, he was given some chocolate. He looked around and saw Ginny eating chocolate and crying.

"Are you okay my friend?" Hermione asked

Harry stiffened a little but replied none the less. "Yeah"

**BETRAYED BY YOU**

An hour later found the Hogwarts students in the Great Hall. When they were finished eating, Dumbledore stood up for his annual speech. "Welcome, firstly, the forbidden forest is FORBBIDEN. The dementors that were on the train were rogue. I'd like to welcome Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Sirius black," there was a deafening cheer."Yes, yesnow we have yet again a new defense professor. Please welcome Jean Gray," there was a scatter of applause. The teacher was average height, with flaming red hair, and green eyes like Harry.

"Yes very well, now our new heads. Head Girl Is Ms. Hermione Granger. Head Boy is… Mr. Harry Potter." There was another round of applause. "Now off to bed. I would like to see Mr. Black and our heads." After the students filed out the teachers started apologizing to Harry and Sirius. Sirius forgave them all and Harry just sat there. Dumbledore showed them the heads dormitory.

**A/N: So how was it PLEASE tell me. I'll update later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yet again-sighs- I OWN NOTHING-tears-**

_Friends are born, not made.  
- Henry Adams _

Ch.2

_Paybacks a bitch ain't it_

McGonagall gave them their timetables. Harry was sitting with Neville, Ginny, and Sirius. "Sirius what are you doing all day?" Harry asked.

"Well Prongslet, I'm an auror again so I'm leaving!"

"That's awesome! When?"

"Tomorrow"

**BITCHES GET THE HELL OUT MY FACE**

As the days wore on Hermione and Ro kept trying to talk to Harry. Finally after four days they cracked.

**Lunch**

"Harry please can you forgive us!" Hermione begged.

"Why should I? You betrayed me not the other way around," he replied coldly.

"Mate we said we're your best friends"

"The hell you are!" He shouted. The hall went deadly quiet. "My best friends abandoned me. My best friends betrayed me. Forgiveness is earned by me bitches." He walked out after that.

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

**Lake**

Harry was sitting under the tree by the lake when Ginny sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea-no I'm not I… need… something"

"What?"

"You," he said and he leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked but eventually started kissing him back. They sat their kissing until they needed to breathe. "Ginny, wannna be my girlfriend?"

"…YES!"

**MY PAIN IS NUMB**

**DADA CLASS**

The next morning, breakfast was a tense affair. The news that Harry and Ginny were going out had traveled fast; even for Hogwarts. The golden Trio still wasn't talking, so Harry sat with Neville and Ginny.

The first DADA class was… entertaining to say the least. Harry was the first one to enter. He felt someone trying to enter his mind. "Why are you doing that?"

"You can feel me?" he just nodded his head. The class entered a few minutes later. "Alright class today I just want to see what you can do. So pair off and begin." As the class progressed, Harry surprised them all with his abilities since he was in prison. Finally he was paired off with Hermione. Everybody gave them some room, sewing as she was the cleverest and he was the most experience. The duel lasted for about 15 minutes. Harry won pouring water on her head to distract her then stunning her.

"Very good. Any questions." Ron raised his hand after reviving Hermione, "Can these curses be used against mutants?"

"Why would you need to?"

"To kill them"

Harry spoke up, "Ron mutants are just like us. Human but different."

"No Harry their not. There like half-breeds!"

"So we should kill all the half-breeds?!"

"YES!" Harry didn't have a retort, so he just stood there looking very P.O, Ron only just realizing what he said tried to apologize.

"Yes you did mean it. But that's ok." The he grabbed his stuff and walked out.

A/N: Hope you like it. REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, sorry.-cry-**

_Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies.  
* Aristotle _

Ch. 3 FINAL DAY

Two weeks after that Ron and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The friend ship between the golden trio was hanging by a thread, but after what Ron said it was cut.

**LUNCHTIME (2 weeks later)**

Everyone was in the Great Hall for lunch. Harry was ignoring his ex best friends until Ron shouted, "Damnit Harry! We said sorry what more do you want!"

"I need to know you won't turn on me again! To know that I can trust you!

"You know what?! You're parents should be glad that they don't have to care for you!" Everyone sat there frozen in their seats until Harry jumped across the table and punched Ron in the face. Ron got him in the mouth, but harry kept on going. Harry beat the shit out of Ron, until someone pulled him off. It was Snape and Neville. Once he calmed down he told Ginny to leave him alone and left the Great Hall. In the forest he broke down, everything he'd been hold in since Azkaban and before was released. His eyes changed color from green to blue to red to black and lastly to purple; they all combined. Silver cat-like claws appeared out from his hands. All around him things were lifted into the air and he was screaming, "WHY!?!? WHY ME!?!?" with tears streaming down his face. Suddenly Professor Gray was there and hugged him, if he would have been looking properly he would have seen a blue shield over them and reflect everything away from them.

**ALL ALONE IN THIS WORLD**

After his breakdown both of them went to Dumbledore's office. When they entered he jumped from his desk to get a better look at Harry. He was very pale, his eyes blood-shot and back to green but dull and lifeless; he looked like a ghost.

"Harry, my boy, are you okay?" There was no answer.

"Albus, he's the one. I think it's time"

"Already? Alright take this portkey," he gave them an old bottle of fire whiskey. Then he turned to Harry." Harry be good please and I want to hear that you're working hard. I will tell Sirius and Miss Weasley of your whereabouts." All Harry did was nod and then they were gone.

_Don't believe your friends when they ask you to be honest with them. All they really want is to be maintained in the good opinion they have of themselves.  
* Albert Camus_

Ch.4 X-men Manor and Life Story

They arrived in front of a manor. It was very elegant and old looking. There were at least twenty rooms in it. The doors were oak and had engravings what looked liked claws. It said 'We are no different than anybody else'. Just then someone slammed into Harry, "Logan get off of him"

"Sorry kid" Harry just nodded and followed Jean inside. After sitting Harry down, Jean ran out of the room to get the Professor.

"Class I'll be right back. Keep working." Said a man in a wheelchair. He was bald but held an air of wisdom. "Is everything ok?"

"Professor you need to see this X-Man too." He followed her to the chamber. When they got there was a whole bunch of people looking at a computer. Jean went up to the kid in the chair. The screen showed a body covered in a type of metal.

"Totally covered," said a voice.

"So there no way to determine his exact age."

"Seventeen" Harry said quietly.

"But…"

Harry cut the question off" 15 years of living with them! 10 years of resentment! 5 years of pain and suffering! 1 year of prison and one ONLY one year of love and happiness!" The whole room was shocked into silence.

"Harry do you remember everything?" asked the Professor. He laughed without humor. "Everything and the things I don't they can't wait to." He said grimacing.

"Harry can you tell us your story?" Harry looked around and nodded his head once. "Harry James Potter was born July 31st to Lily and James Potter. He was a year old when they were killed by the most feared wizard ever; Tom Riddle, Voldemort. When He turned his wand on Harry and tried to AK him it rebounded. Harry was sent to live with his last remaining relative where he was treated no better then a slave." There were gasps of throughout room.

"He was taught hot to cook at the age of five. He spent ten years in a cupboard only coming out to do chores, until he got a letter. He thought it was letter to freedom, but it was just another ticket to more pain. His first year there he killed a teacher with his bare hands. In second year his ex-best friend's sister almost died. 3rd year he found out that his god father was framed for betraying his parents to Voldemort. It turns out that it was his parents other best friend. 4th year a kid died when Voldemort was reborn and he saw it. 5th year he was torture by a teacher. The summer after fifth year he was framed for murder and sentenced to life in Azkaban; hell on earth." Everyone had tears in their eyes except the one in the corner and Harry. He didn't cry because he didn't have any left. "He spent a year in their reliving his worst memories, which coincidently was his whole life. When they finally found out that he was innocent they just thought that he would forgive them right then and there.

Every person in the wizarding world will tell you that the Boy-Who-lived has been through hell and back four times over. They will tell you that he is the one who will rid the world of evil, that he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. They will not tell you that he never had childhood. He was an adult at the age of one, that he was borderline abused. That he never wanted fame that he just wanted to be normal. They won't tell you the prophecy that was made that either he has to kill or be killed. That kid is me and I have to save the world. And I'm only seventeen." No-one moved because they were frozen in shock to learn about this. That he's seen people die, that he's an ex-convict. Harry was ushered into his new room by Jean.

Harry woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Jean an Logan ran in to calm him down. He curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth apologizing. To everyone that has died for him, by him, and because of him. He apologized for the mother, fathers and children that have died by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

**A/N: Ok! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**CATCHA LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note **

I will be rewriting this story, because it's shit. I have figured out that it is NOT up to my standards right now. So be patient.


End file.
